


My sunshine

by reassuremelife00



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reassuremelife00/pseuds/reassuremelife00
Summary: This is my first story.





	My sunshine

You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
Lovina gives peter a smile as she says the words I do he loves her she loves him and this will be perfect .

You make me happy   
Lovina sobbed into peters shirt she lost the baby again but he was there for her she slowly smiled he will always be there for her.

When skies are grey  
Lovina nearly dodged the wine bottle peter threw at her this has been going on for a while but it was her fault right ? she shouldn't have forgotten to tell him she was going out to do the grocery shopping she felt him hit her over and over she stifled her sobs at least he still loved her right? Right.

You never know what how much I love you  
She silently endured as peter stabbed her over and over again she accidentally forgot to make dinner I'm sorry she muttered I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away   
But they did they took him someone called the police they took him why why then what's the point she shoved the knife down her chest "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> It was terrible wasn’t it


End file.
